Tong Hua, a fairytale
by XxPersephone
Summary: "People will never understand…That's exactly how the world works…"Disappointed from people, a young pregnant woman is trying to survive but she has never guessed that a man can have led her to happiness...no matter what their final chapter may be AU


_A/N hey there everyone…It's been a long time since I've last written anything about One Piece, but this idea popped into my head when I heard the song which I absolutely love. The name of this song Tong Hua…_

_The name of my story «Tong Hua, a fairytale» _

_I don't own One Piece, just the plot…Please enjoy _

_Prologue _

_People will never understand…they will never know…they don't care… That's exactly how the world works…_

…

I've been travelling for almost one day…My eyes were closing; the pain in my head was killing me. I have finally found a seat, the train was extremely crowed. I had no money in my pocket, neither a job in the new town I was going to live…I had simple no idea how was I supposed to survive in my own. But I was sure about one thing; as long as I was away from my hometown, I was happy…we were safe.

My sister…she was the only person who cared about us. She didn't want me to leave and for first time in our lives she begged me not to…It wasn't my first time leave my town, but this time I wasn't alone…

I had no other choice no other way-out…My life was shattered in pieces, my dreams too. I couldn't have accepted to share the same fate with anyone else. The burden was all mine…The fall, everything. My life was never easy, always being controlled by him. He was a demon; who was always making sure that my life was hell. He took everything I loved away from me, my pride, my mother, my life…

"**We have reached our final destination, Water 7. Please mind the gap between the train and platform"**

I was finally there; I grabbed my suitcase and stood up. The town was simply beautiful, huge fountains were decorating the town's square, which was worldwide known for its cafés and surrounding skyscrapers. I walked through the streets searching for a cheap restaurant; I had stolen some wallets from the tourists. I was in front of a wooden pub. As I was walking in, several men looked at me-some of them also winking. "Disgusting creatures" I whispered

"Please everyone leave the girl alone. Don't bother her" A girl with bright blue hair came closer to me with a comforting smile on her face. The strangest thing of all is that they listened to her.

"Thanks for that" I told her

"No problem, I know they are annoying. My name is Vivi" She was smiling

"Nice to meet you, my name is Nami"

"Are you here for vocations?"

"No, I just moved here and I wanted to eat something before I'd go and look for a cheap apartment"

"I can help you with that…We are renting the apartment in first floor, would you like to see it?"

"The money that I have in my possession are just enough for my meal" I said apologetically

"Don't worry; you'll pay in one month… The price is 800 ¥ monthly…"

"Really? You can do that?" I was excited

"Sure…you'll eat and I'll show you the apartment"

"Thanks a lot…Can you bring me a tempura?"

"I'll bring it in one minute"

"Thanks" I was waiting there, watching people passing by…I had no idea what I've done to deserve such a life…Honestly, why me? Was I really born with some kind of a sin? Didn't I deserve a chance to happiness? The pain in my chest was dragging me down, it was just too painful. When I was a kid I wanted to be rich, how silly of me. After her death, I realized that I wanted my life back, exactly as it was. It was too late and my punishment for that was to collect money for my living, for the whole village's surviving.

Everyone gets what deserves after all…or maybe not?

"Nami-san here's your meal. Are you all right?" Vivi asked me worried

"Yes of course" I faked a smile

"Your face is pale…should I make you an orange juice?" Orange juice, I haven't drunk one for years and I've sworn to myself that I'll never do…

"No thanks I don't need one"

"Okay, I'll be around here…If you need anything, just tell me"

"Sure" I tasted the food and it was surprisingly good, despite its appearance…

Future was unpredictable. Be pregnant at the age of twenty was difficult. Be raped is horrible no matter what age you are… Survival was the hardest thing of all...

I was eating slowly, feeling suddenly sick. «Expected» I guessed

"Are you finished Nami-san?"

"Yeah…I am tired, could you please show me the apartment?"

"Please follow me" She helped me stood up "Carue I am leaving for a while. Take care of our costumers" A boy with blond almost yellow hair appeared.

"Why me?" When he notice me, a blush was making its appearance in his face "Okay, I'll do it"

"Good, now bye" I followed her out of the pub.

"The stairs are in the back of this building, I'll give you your keys in a few hours, any problem with that?"

"You know, I wanted to find a job soon, so I can buy one or two furnitures"

"I'll see what I can do although I am pretty sure it has a bed and a table"

"Really, that's just perfect" At least some good news

"Good" She unlocked the wooden door of my future apartment. I was excited and that feeling was really unusual

"It's not much and it's dirty but still" She finally opened the door. Well, it wasn't obviously a new apartment but from mine point of view was huge.

"Can I go in?"

"Of course, it's yours now…well if you wanted" It had a great view to the town's square fountains.

"It had one bedroom, one bathroom, a living room and a surprisingly big kitchen" I took a look at the bedroom, it wasn't too small neither too big, then I headed to the kitchen room which was indeed big.

"I'll clean it and it will be perfect"

"Oh my…be ready for some hard work. I'll bring you anything you need"

"No, you've already helped me enough. I don't want to bother you"

"Nonsense, you are alone in this town so I am here as your new friend. And friends support each other" She was really sweet and kind, but using such a word as "friend" that easily, was plain stupid

"Thanks but"

"No buts" She insisted "Change clothes and let's get started"

…

Needless to say that the whole cleaning thing kept us occupied for the rest of the day. It was midnight when we were finished and my lower back was in a lot of pain. I started feeling dizzy. My legs didn't seem to support me anymore.

"Vivi-san, I need to sit down"

"Nami, you are sweating. What do you feel?" She asked me worried

"My back is killing me" At the end of the sentence I yelled from the pain.

"Maybe because you are tired…oh please relax"

"Oh no, now my stomach is hurting…this is so bad" I was terrified

"Nami-san?" She was socked because of my screams

"Vivi-san, I haven't told you earlier but I am…pregnant" I didn't dare to look at her

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier? This is serious. Can you stand up? We should immediately go to a doctor"

"What are you talking about? It's fucking twelve o'clock!" I yelled

"I know a certain someone who is one hundred percent at the hospital right now"

"Really? Then I'll try stood up"

"Good let me help"

…

_This is where my story begins…_

_To be continued _

Can you guess who the doctor is? I think it's obvious :D


End file.
